Ours is the Fury
by FridaKahlua
Summary: Gendry has been taken by the Red Woman and Arya is left searching for him with the Brotherhood. When he returns Gendry is different. Will this bring them closer than before?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is my first story ever so please be kind, but offer as much constructive criticism as possible. Thinking this might be a relatively short story. Mainly leading up to their reunion with flashbacks to their time together. Rating is T but will probably M in later chapters.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

She hated herself for staying with the Brotherhood, but would have hated herself more for leaving. She had to stay...in case he returned. The months in his absence seemed like years and Arya realized that although she had felt alone in the world before she was never truly alone until the day he left her. She had promised to keep needle sheathed and not run away from the Brotherhood if they promised to do everything in their power to get Gendry back. She hadn't felt an anger like this since the day her father died and the anger seemed to be the only thing she could still grasp to. She had another name to her list now and the Red Woman's name had fallen upon her lips every night since. The name brought little solace to her as she remembered the first night he was taken.

She was preparing to lay out her furs for the night only to find them looking much to small without his next to hers. It had been more than 4 years since they had not slept next to each other for warmth. She was a child of the North and had always found comfort in the cold nights icy chill, but that night the lack of warmth next to her made her blood run cold.

They had come together under the most unlikely of circumstances. She was only 13 at the time. A scrawny little thing that easily passed as a boy or so she thought until he called her bluff one day when they were collecting water.

 _"Why are they after you? Did you really kill somoneone or is it just because you're a girl" Gendry asked._

 _"Im not a girl!" Arya shouted back in retort, her voice shaking._

 _Gendry's blue eyes stared down at her. "Well then pull your cock out and take a piss then" he said gruffly._

 _Arya froze in fear. This was it, she would be exposed. She had been traveling with the men long enough to hear them talk about how long it had been since they had a woman and what they would do if they came across one in a nearby town. She hoped they would just kill her. She doubted there even a chance that this boy would keep her secret._

 _"Lommy and Hot Pie can't know. No one can" she whispered fighting back tears that had been building up since the day of her fathers death. She willed herself to keep strong as she looked up at him. His jaw had slacked and his eyes softened. She saw something new in them. Whether it pity or concern she couldn't tell._

 _"Well they won't. Not from me he said anyway." He said as if he were taking an oath._

 _It was that moment that she knew she could trust him. She had always been a good judge of character and could see that the boy, as bull-headed as he may be, was loyal to his word. She had then confided in him the extent to which she was hiding. His face quickly tensed up again as she told him of her family's name._

 _"So you're a lady then" he said looking as though he may be sick._

 _"No … well my mother was a lady and my sister Sansa was one but I…" she quickly stuttered._

 _"No but you're a lords daughter and lived in a castle…" His brows creased again as if all this thinking pained him._

 _"Look all the stuff I said about cocks I never should have….and I been pissing in front of you" his voice drifted._

 _" I should be calling you m'lady" he said decidily, not sure whether he should remain standing or take a knee._

 _He thought back to the events before this when he had just thought of her as some orphan girl who saw joining the watch as her only option. He had known that he needed to look after her because it wouldn't have been long before she got herself into trouble picking fights with people twice her size. Since then he had made sure to lie down next to her as the slept and always found an excuse to be nearby whenever she went to relieve herself in the woods privately. But now it was all different, she was a lady. What could a blacksmith's watchful eye do to protect her. His thoughts were interrupted by he sudden shout._

 _"DO NOT CALL ME M'LADY" she said the glint of steel returning to her grey eyes._

 _He couldn't help but smile .Lady or not this was still Arry. If there was anyone that needed protection it was Arry, not that he would ever say that to her._

 _"As my lady commands" he said still smiling while leaning into an exaggerated bow._

 _She pushed him roughly moving him not but an inch._

 _"Well that was unladylike" he said laughing now. He was happy to see she had returned to her usual self and hoped he would never again be the cause of the look of fear she had just moments ago._

 _With a huff she pushed him with both hands forcing him to trip over a branch and send him to the floor. And that's where she left him as she stormed off hearing his deep laughter continuing._

Arya hadn't thought about that day in such a long time. She didn't need to because since then Gendry had proven his loyalty everyday since and she did the same for him. As time went on they faced unimaginable trauma and their bond grew stronger not only out of necessity, but out of something else Arya could not even name. No matter how many times he denied it, he was her family and she was his. And now he was gone and she was once again a wolf without her pack.

She shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground as she tried to find a comfortable position. Months, had past since he was taken and she had still not been able to sleep without the comfort of his arms wrapped around her when they slept. Her nightmares began to wake her from her sleep once again, but this time there was another face that haunted her along with her families', that of a boy with striking blue eyes. And it was this boy who had comforted her from her nightmares when she was young. This boy who would listen to her recount her nightmares fighting sleep from his eyes. This boy who would pull her in close and stroke her hair until she once again was able to go back to sleep.

Arya drew a deep breath as she turned over in her furs once more and began to drift in and out of sleep until dawn began to break.

She awoke the next morning to the sounds of the rest of the brotherhood going about their work. Begrudgingly she got up and rolled her furs up. She had gotten up later than usual and knew that a few of the men would already be down by the river bathing and she had missed her opportunity to do the same.

Anguy had offered to keep watch by the river as Gendry had always done, but Arya rejected the offer opting to just bathe early enough that everyone would still be asleep. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Brotherhood, but Gendry had reminded her enough times that they were men with certain desires. Arya rolled her eyes at the memory.

 _"But they wouldn't want me" Arya had said frustrated as if explaining to simpleton. " I'm just a brother to all of them and there's nothing to see."_

 _Gendry huffed loudly making him look more like a bull then ever. He had no idea how he got roped into this conversation._

 _"Arya" he said in a tone reminiscent of her father, " You're not 13 anymore, you haven't passed as a boy for quite some time now and you can't just be walking around like that._

 _This had all started because the group had gotten caught in a rainstorm. Arya had never been one for the confines of layers of clothes and never had seen the purpose of wearing a breast band anyway. The rain had soaked through her shirt leaving it soaking wet and as sheer as possible._

 _" Well I bloody well can't control the weather!" Arya threw back at Gendry._

 _If she was being honest she had noticed that men had began to look at her differently. Some would leer a bit more than she liked and Anguy had become a little more hands on in their archery practice…not that she would ever admit this to Gendry._

 _Gendry mumbled a silent prayer to the Gods, something about giving him strength with this wolf girl, before sighing patiently._

 _"Look all I'm saying is to be a bit more careful. From now on I'll stand watch while you bathe and I'll make sure you get some better shirts." Gendry said knowing this was bound to start another argument he really didn't want to have._

 _"And before you start shouting at me, I promise that if you don't fight me on this I'll make you a new sword at the next inn we come to with a decent forge."_

 _"Deal!" said Arya hurridly knowing that an extra layer of fabric was a small price to pray for the new sword she had been begging Gendry to make her for weeks._

He had been true to his word and after that day he always stood a few feet away while she bathed. He always kept his back turned as they talked, her splashing in the water and he picking at the grass. But now she had no friend to talk to as she bathed, so her baths were quick and quiet, no longer something she looked forward to.

She figured since she already missed her bath for the day she should find Anguy to see if they could have their archery lesson before breakfast. She was one of the, if not the most, skilled swordsman of the group but the bow still caused her trouble.

When she found him he was already sitting down with a bowl in one hand, she noticed another bowl next to him.

"Saved you a bit of breakfast since you decided to sleep half the day." He said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes at his exaggeration , but thanked him anyway. Sometimes she was angry at him for thinking he could just fill Gendry's role, but other times she was thankful to have somebody close to her she could still talk to.

"Ca' ee actice ay" she said her mouth full of gruel.

He laughed again.

"It isn't very ladylike to speak with food in ones mouth" he said smiling.

She swallowed quickly.

"Can we practice today?" she asked again.

"Sorry love, were on the move as soon as your finished." He said scraping the last bits of food from his own bowl.

"But we're not suppose to leave until tomorrow" she said indignitley " We still have to hunt some food to store."

"Well if you would rather stay" his voice drifting a bit "But word is there's been sighting by the docks of some large angry looking fellow that came in on a rowboat….and he's carrying a warhammer."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Like I said before I am completely new to writing so if there's problems with continuity or if its repetitive I apologize. Please comment if you have any constructive criticism or if you just like the story. Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **2**

Once again Arya felt herself missing his presence as she rode on her horse alone. They often rode together, fighting about who got to take the reigns. That was the pair of them, a stupid bull headed boy and a stubborn wolf girl. She liked that about him though. She knew he would do anything for her, but he never treated her like some fragile little thing, they were always equals even though he was older than her. This made her remember something.

"His name day would have passed." she said to Anguy who was riding alongside her.

"Thinking about the bull boy," he said "Aye well I guess he hasn't been a boy for quiet some time now. He'll be 2 and 20 now."

Arya thought on this. He was right Gendry wasn't a boy. It was hard to think of this because he had just been 7 and 10 when they met and as stupid as ever. They had both grown up by each other's side and hadn't noticed. Arya tried to picture the last time she saw him. Sure he had gotten taller and his muscles had grown from always smithing. She thought about how his features hardened even more making him look even angrier than before, but this only seemed to draw people (especially women) in even more.

"Don't worry Arya." Anguy said a hint of bitterness in his voice." You'll be reunited soon and we'll have a proper celebration for his missed name day.

"Right." Said Tom who had come up alongside them. "We'll get the lad a proper meal, plenty of ale and all the whores he could handle."

Both men laughed heartily knowing full well Gendry had never bedded a whore in any of the many brothels they had frequented.

This wasn't due to lack of interest by either side. Women were always flirting with Gendry he just never seemed interested. Arya knew this had to do with his fear of bringing a bastard into this world, but always wondered if there was another reason.

He certainly liked women. She had asked him so once after he had turned down a girl at the brothel.

 _"What makes you think I don't!" he screeched obviously angered by her question._

 _"Well all the other men always seem to find some whore to share their bed with no matter where we go and you never do," Arya said._

 _"Well that's because my bed is always crowded with the likes of you" Gendry said as he took a long swig from his mug, his cheeks turning a bit red._

 _"Don't blame it on me!" Arya's voice began to rise " I can sleep somewhere else while you ring whoever's bells you want!"_

 _"And then whose bed would you pray sleep in then?" He asked trying to call her bluff._

 _"Maybe I'll find a NICE boy to keep me warm for a change." She began to blush as she heard the double meaning to her words. She was becoming defensive and knew she was bound to lash out._

 _" You obviously need to bed someone soon because you've been nothing but irritable this week." She said taking a sip from her own tankard._

 _"That's because you've been nothing but a pain in my arse" He said smirking watching her face redden even more with anger._

 _" Well you certainly need some whore's help taking care of that! I'm sure you're tired of having to take yourself in your own hand every morning" She said shouting so loud that everyone at their table turned their way and began hooting with laughter._

 _The color drained from his face. He looked every part of the Bull._

 _Arya had regretted it the minute she had said it. She knew it wasn't his fault. After all he was a boy and boys couldn't always control their stupid cocks. She remembers Theon telling her brother Robb many times about the dreams he would have at night and the effect they had on his manhood when he woke up. Plus Gendry always came back in a better mood when he relieved himself from the bugle in his breeches, even though he thought Arya had been unaware of his task._

 _Just as Gendry never held being a girl against her she never really meant to hold being a boy, as stupid as he was, against him._

 _She opened her mouth to apologize but was cut off with his gruff voice._

 _"Maybe I will find that pretty black-haired lass and ring her bells." he said low in her ear in a voice she had only heard him use when threatening others. " I'll leave you to whatever sorry excuse for a man would want to have you in his bed for the night"_

 _Without a second thought she raised her hand and punched him in the side of his face and stormed off outside off outside of the inn. The cool night air did little to calm her._

 _Anger she could handle, but she wasn't so angry as much as she was hurt. Gendry had never said anything that harsh to her. He knew everything about her especially about her life as a child in Winterfell. She had always felt inferior to Sansa in every way possible._

 _She let out a heavy sigh not wanting to give into her tears. She already knew she wasn't even remotely pretty and that men only looked at her because she was the only option ,but she didn't need to hear that especially from her supposed friend. She knew she would have to walk back to the dining hall to retreat into her room and took one more breath before turning back to the inn._

 _Arya made her way quickly up the stairs and couldn't help give a quick glance at Gendry. There was the girl sitting on his lap with a bag of ice against his cheek._

 _"I hope he gets a bruise," she said aloud once in the empty room._

 _She began to undress and saw her reflection in the mirror. She titled her head sideways analyzing her body. She certainly wasn't the scrawny girl who had once passed as a boy. She had hips that curved a good amount and her breasts had grown and filled her two hands when she cupped them. Her face had also sharpened while still remaining soft. She pushed back some of the stray hairs that had escaped her braid. Many had said how she was the spitting image of her aunt Lyanna, but she was a great beauty and Arya would always be Arya Horseface._

 _It mattered not. Arya thought to herself. Sansa could be the beautiful lady of Winterfell she would be their fiercest warrior. Besides what did beauty matter when you had your dagger on someone's throat._

 _Arya had crawled into bed, still hearing the laughter below her. She had begun to shiver a bit when the door opened a crack. A figure crossed the room and began to undress. She kept her back to the figure as she heard him crawl under the covers and felt a tentative arm wrap around her midsection pulling her in._

 _"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "You know I say stupid things when I'm angry._

 _"Only when your angry?" her mood had improved at the thought of the girl sitting alone downstairs._

 _He laughed quietly._

 _"No I suppose I'm always saying stupid things" He said with a smile in his voice._

 _"Arya?"_

 _"Hmm" she responded as her eyes fluttered close._

 _" Any man would be honored to have you in their bed,but I want you in mine," He said softly "So I can protect you" he added on more to himself than to her._

 _She gave no response but shifted deeper into his embrace. Falling into a deep sleep with the rhymic pattern of his breath warm on her neck._

The sudden jolt from under her broke her from these thoughts. Her horse had stopped trotting and so had the rest of the brotherhood.

"We shouldn't all head in like a bloody army," said Tom. "I'll look around with a few men and the rest of you can set up camp"

"You even stupider than the rest of them if you think I'm not going with you" Arya said angrily. "I'm not going just wait around camp"

"Never thought anything of the sort," said Tom with a twinkle in his eye. "Tie up your horse then girl, we'll go on foot."

As they walked Arya tried to not get her hopes up. The was a chance that someone had been trying to lure them in with the promise of Gendry or perhaps they just saw the wrong boy. But the more they walked towards the dock the faster her heart began to beat. He would be there and he would be fine. He survived Harenhal, he could survive this she thought chewing on her bottom lip.

The docks had been empty so they turned their search to the crowded streets. Through all the noise of the bustling alley she heard the repetitive clang of metal. She followed the sound quickening her steps until the found the source.

She stood their paused staring a figure twice her size with black hair and arm raised ready to strike the metal once more until he raised his striking blue eyes.

"Arya" he breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

He lowered his raised hand and dropped the hammer to the floor. With three great strides he was in front of her. She stood there staring into his eyes before throwing her small arms around him in a tight embrace. She felt him stiffen at her touch before letting out a breath and enveloping her into his much larger arms. They could have stayed there forever, just the pair of them unaware of the world around them.

"I thought you were lost to me" he whispered in her hair. "I heard about the Red Wedding and your family.." his voiced carried off stighlty muffled by her embrace.

She forced herself out of his arms to look at his face.

"I stayed…I stayed with the brotherhood for you." Arya said as she reached up a hand lightly to his cheek. She traced the contours of his jaw. He had a few scars, but what troubled her was the look in his eyes. They had their lost life in them and the once bright blue seemed clouded. It was then she knew that something had happened something terrible.

"Gendry, what happened…"she began.

"The others are here too?" he asked cutting her off,his voice returning to normal. "We should find them." There was a strain to him as if he was forcing himself to act this way.

"Alright." Said Arya. Instinctively she reached down to grasp his hand in hers as if he would be taken from her at any moment. His hand trembled slightly in her hand before she pulled him forward to follow.

"Gendry!" boomed Tom as the pair came into view "I'm glad your back, with all your limbs aye? Knew you were a tough lad"

"Of course. " said Gendry as he was pulled into Tom's hug, relectunctly letting go of Arya's hand.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" he said a forced smile on his lips. Arya couldn't help but stare. Gendry never smiled if he didn't mean it. His face was one permanent scowl.

"You can tell us all about your heroics over a pint " shouted Tom "But first lets get to the rest of the brothers"

The walk back to camp was mostly silent, with the exception of Tom's incessant singing. Arya and Gendry walked in silence shoulders brushing with the ocassional glance in the direction of each other.

The camp rejoiced upon Gendry's arrival and the forced smile was once again plastered on his face. The men slapped in heartily on the back telling him of their adventures since his departure.

"We will rejoice tonight men" Tom said over the maddening crowd. " Our brother has returned to us and I see it fit to celebrate at the inn tonight!"

The men cheered and prepared themselves to leave. Arya watched a few steps back until she felt someone step to her side.

"Well the boys back with not a scratch on him" said Anguy " I should thank the Gods because if a hair had been out of place you would have launched a war."

"I still might" said Arya

The brotherhood had taken over the dining hall in their usual fashion. Ale was flowing freely and their songs surely reached the next town.

Arya sat next to Gendry who was engrossed in a story Anguy was telling about some women he had bedded a few times at this very inn.

"Biggest tits you ever seen" said Anguy raising his glass to Gendry's own knocking them together.

Their converstations continued on as Gendry's glass was topped off more than once by a serving girl who made it a point to brush his leg everytime she poured. Arya was never one to worry, that wasn't her but she knew something was off with Gendry. He wasn't teasing her as he normally would, he wasn't even trying to get her to have more ale as he always was. He just carried on with his conversation with the brothers sometimes resting his palm above her hand as if it was providing him comfort.

He's fine she thought. I'm just acting like a stupid girl, worrying for nothing.

The serving girl had returned once more to refill Gendry's glass when he reached out his arm and pulled her giggling into his lap. It was silent for a moment before rowdy cheers erupted from the men.

In a moment Gendry pulled down the woman's head to his own bringing her lips crashing into his own.

The cheers got even louder as Gendry and the girl became fully engrossed in the act.

"The boy's been lonely" shouted Tom laughing " He truly has returned a man!"

Gendry head shot up a grin wide on his face. He grabbed the girls wrist standing up abruptly and pulled her after him fighting the crowd to reach one of the vacant rooms.

Once again silence filled the room as the men sat in shock. They never thought the noble bull would actually do it.

"Well... now the boy is taken care of how about old Tom" Tom said eyeing one of the whores who had just entered.

Arya sat staring at the now vacant seat to her side. Was this Gendry, it couldn't be.

Anguy reached out a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away and mumbled something about going to bed.

Her breath was ragged when she closed the door behind her. She should be happy shouldn't she. Gendry had returned, and he was happy. Well happy enough to enjoy the pleasure of a woman. She thought back to their fight at the brothel a few years back. She wasn't angry as she had been then. If this is what he wanted, she would be happy for him, but was this couldn't be what he wanted. She crawled into bed. He had returned and yet there was still an absence in the space next to her. She hadn't known how long she had been asleep when the door opened. Insticively she drew needle pointing it at the intruder.

"Jus me " said Gendry a slight slur to his words. He stood awkwardly at the door as if waiting for something. "Sorry for waking you I know it's late"

"It's fine" she said " Just get into bed before you freeze your arse off"

"You mean its alright I sleep here." He said relaxing a bit "I mean I didn't know…"

"If I wanted you sleeping next to me after you just bedded a woman" said Arya cutting him off. Her tone wasn't harsh, but comforting as if just stating the fact. "You can do as you please Gendry, I...I just missed you. I'm glad your safe."

She held the blankets open for him as he crawled in next to her. His skin was still hot and his heart beating fast. Arya wasn't sure to say so she just turned over facing him and saw the clouded look in his eyes once again.

"Gendry…" Arya whispered.

"I can't, not tonight Arya." Gendry said sadly. " I promise I'll talk about it when I'm ready but tonight I just want everything to be like it was before."

Arya reached up to push a stray lock out of his face then placed her head against his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

She was his home, she always would be.

"So… was she any good?" Arya said a smile forming on her lips knowing one was on his face as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arya woke up with a strange weight on her back. Eyes still shut she planned her next move. Whowever they were, had been stupid enough to leave her mouth uncovered,but she needn't not to scream, she could handle this herself.

In one swift move she turned to face her attacker only to see Gendry.

He lay fast asleep next to her unaware as heart tried to regain a normal pulse. It had been so long she had forgotten he had returned to her.

Arya took this opportunity to study the boy next to her. In the morning light with the creases absence from his ever-present frown he looked very much still a boy. Her eyes wandered across the sides of his face making their way down his neck into his bare chest.

Her stomach dipped as she reached the line of hair on his chest that led down to his breeches. All the thoughts from the night before came rushing back to her. She closed her eyes trying to separate dream from reality.

She had been partially truthful in saying that she didn't mind what he had done with the serving girl as long as he was safe.

In truth a part of her hated it, but why should she.

She always thought about what her mother must have felt when her father brought back Jon to Winterfell. Arya has always sympathized with her father, after all Jon was the greatest gift she had ever been given. Yet now for the first time in her life she felt her mother's pain. What it must have been like to know the one you loved...

WAIT! NO! NOT LOVED! Arya sat up in the bed quickly leaving Gendry to mumble something as he tossed in his sleep. This was an entirely different situation. He was not her husband or her lover.

Arya groaned aloud.

This was the part she hated about growing up. Her life had always been complicated, but since when did she have to mull over what Gendry meant to her.

At 8 and 10 she knew her feelings and desires were natural , but refused to turn into Sansa. Maybe she should bed someone. Her maidenhead was more of a nusence than something she felt she need protect and although her septa had failed to mention anything in the way of sexual gratification for women she could only assume her frustrations came from the same place as that of the other brothers when they went too long without the pleasures of a woman. But there were no prospects, and she didn't want to be like men. Men who spent more time thinking with their cock than their brain

"Seven Hells." She muttered

She hated showing any sign of weakness yet her staying with the Brotherhood had been her biggest yet. Her mission to return to Winterfell has been derailed by a stupid bull headed boy.

She glanced over him again and felt another wave of emotions. Rolling her eyes in the process. Like it or not he meant as much to her as any Stark, so his fate would be intertwined with hers.

Snow. Waters. Damn all these bastards to hell.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Gendry had woken up.

"Mornin" he said, his voice still raspy at his first word. His hand brushing against her arm as he stretched.

At this contact Gendry's own mind reeled in the events of the previous night. It scared him how little he felt.

All his life he had based his decisions off correcting the mistakes of others. He vowed to be better man than his father, love better than his mother and to look out for those who truly needed his help yet last night he had broken half his vows and yet felt no shame, no resentment...he felt nothing.

He turned his gaze unto her sharp grey eyes which bore into him.

Guilt. if there's was one thing he did feel it was guilt.

As much as this pained him it also revived him

It was only this Stark girl who could possibly do this. Make him feel when there was nothing else left. And fuck if it didn't make him love her even more.

And he did love her. He had loved far longer than was appropriate, he thought at least. His love had formed over the years as they both got older.

Maybe it was because he was older, or maybe it because bastards were always doomed to unrequited love but he had resigned himself to loving her with no intention of reciprocation.

She was a lady. She wa Stark.. But if there was one thing that stood in the way of her ever loving him back, it was that she was...Arya.

She deserved the more love than she would ever accept.

"Alright there?"Arya asked. A glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Better than ever" Gendey replied as his head pounded as if he was striking his hammer to it.

"Well...best be glad we're staying at an inn, because you know I would be making breakfast for you" Arya states as she rose from bed.

Gebdry gave her a crooked smile, not knowing if he could say anything to rectify the precarious situation he had put them in.

Maybe he was the only one who felt awkward and maybe she could care less he thought.

"Let's go down for breakfast before Thoros has eaten it all" she said scooting her legs towards the edge of their bed.

As her feet dangled inches from the cold floor she paused.

" I meant what I said last night...about just being glad your back" she said not looking at him.

"But your still my... I mean your still you right?" She said not daring to look at him.

His heart fluttered. He knew this small act of vulnerability pained her more than any sword ever could.

"I'm still me." He said absentmindedly .

They changed into their clothes in a comfortable silence before Arya led the way back to the dining hall.

The pair were greeted snickers that Arya quickly silenced with a single glare.

Gendry now knew what it felt like to have a wolf for protection.

—-

Hello everyone. Really felt this chapter was necessary because I've never seen Arya as some girl who would base all her decisions on love. I think this is a good opportunity to show her internal struggle and dealing with feelings she desperately wants to suppress. I think Gendry on the other hand has known from the start what he feels but let's feelings of guilt and inadequacy get in his way, especially after his traumatic experience leaving him even more untrusting than before. Interested to know how you see their relationship in either the show or the books. Please share in the comments :).

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a month since his return and things had finally begun to return to normal for the pair, for the most part at least. Gendry had returned to his normal bull-headed self much to Arya's pleasure, but continued to bed women any chance he got yet always came back to Arya in the night. If anything Arya was getting tired of the simpering women he chose, couldn't he at least find a girl who did more than giggle and flirt.

"The lad has finally come to his senses." Said Lem "Knows he could have any woman he wants and is taking full advantage of that."

"He might as well be a whore himself" Arya said in an attempt to sound like she was joking " At least he would be getting coin for his work"

Anguy and Lem roared with laughter as Gendry came walking up to the group.

"What's so funny? " asked Gendry sure the joke was somehow on him if Arya was involved.

"We're just talking about the tale of this bull that has been flitting from town to town leaving no brothel unturned no cunt left dry. " said Anguy holding in his laughter. "Truly a rare hero indeed"

Gendry ears shone bright red from embarrassment. "A tall tale no doubt" he said in a poor attempt to regain composure.

Arya grinned. She had missed this awkward Gendry.

"Girls have been saying he fucks like a bull too with the way he..." Lem began tears beginning to pool in his eyes from laughter.

"ALRIGHT! We'll spare your feelings...for now" said Arya cutting him off . "Let's go I got some dirt clumped in my hair"

Gendry practically jumped at the opportunity to leave the laughing pair behind.

The two took off towards a nearby pond and Gendry found a tree to lean against as Arya began removing her clothes.

She jumped in letting the cool water surround her body. "I think it was when I was bathing that I thought about you the most" said Arya as she surfaced.

Gendry couldn't help but groan and turn red once more. Arya laughed as she waded in the cool water.

"You can't just say stuff like that Arya" Gendry scolded " Think of how that sounds before you say it."

" I don't care. It's true." Said Arya as she scrubbed her hair. " It was so cold in the morning and it's boring when there's no one to talk to. Well Arguy had offered..."

" Of course he did" said Gendry in a gruff voice cutting her off. " I hope you didn't agree to that"

"No, but Ned Dayne did the few times he visited." Arya said nonchalantly as she stood to wring out her hair. " Well he didn't really stand guard, so much as just joined me."

At this Gendry couldn't help but jerk his head around in shock. His jaw locked and he looked ready to hammer more than an anvil.

"Kidding" said Arya as she broke into laughter at the sight of his face.

She was still laughing when she looked up and saw his jaw tightened even more. She followed his gaze down to where her breasts were exposed out of the water and she quickly submerged herself deeper in the water.

Gendry whipped back around quickly, his face red yet again. His hands still clenched in two fists.

"That was your fault! You shouldn't joke like that!" he rambled quickly "Anyway, I don't believe you ever would with that little lord"

" What's wrong with Ned?" Said Arya who had returned to scrubbing."And you don't even join me, so what makes you think he would, he's even more uptight than you "

Gendry smirked, glad to hear her slight jab at the squire.

"It's much too improper for a little lady to be bathing with grown men" she said in a mocking version of Gendry's low voice.

He remained silent, he wasn't going to have the same argument yet again.

" Besides, I don't know what your so shy about. I'm sure at this point you've seen as many tits as Tyrion Lannister."

Arya dissolved into a fit laughter before quickly dunking underwater ,narrowly avoiding an apple he had just thrown in her direction.

—

It had been the perfect day, by Arya's standards anyway. She was able to bathe in peace, go hunting with Anguy and Gendry and had returned in time just as dinner was being served. They we're camping out tonight so there were no whores for Gendry to get distracted over. She would have her friend to herself, just like old times.

Once had their fill of stew and ale, the men settled in for a game of cards. Arya and Gendry sat by the fire listening to Tom's songs. Arya content with her full stomach layed her head down on Gendry's lap humming along to the tune while Gendry sighed with contentment and played with Arya's hair as he hummed along too.

They had fallen into a new closeness since his return, but this physical closeness served as a reminder that he was remembers how she would stiffen at her mother's embrace or pull away if her father tried to stroke her hair when she was upset. What she would give to have those moments back.

Maybe that's why she had been feeling so attached to Gendry lately. Perhaps all her confusion towards him was her minds way of atoning for the lack of affection she had given her family.

When the song finished Gendry stood up slowly. "Let's go to bed" he said to Arya as she followed him to their corner of the camp.

Once changed into her night shirt Arya laid down. Gendry did the same but kept an unfamiliar distance from her.

" I know I bathed today so it can't be possibly be my stench keeping you that far" said Arya laughing.

Gendry remained quiet on his back with his hands grasped across his stomach.

Arya let the silence hang over them. Gendry was always a man of few words but this silence was not one of their comfortable ones.

"I was so stupid Arya. I'm such a fool" Gendry spoke suddenly, a slight tremor in his voice. "I should have known she could never really want me. "

"Gendry" Arya said softly "Who?"

That woman, Arya! She played me for the fool and she was right.I was nothing more than a means to an end. I always am to any high born."

" Bet they all had a good laugh about the stupid bastard who thought all he was getting was expensive wine and a good fuck" he said bitterly.

"You slept with her?!" Arya raised herself on her elbows to look at him. "Gendry she bought and took you ,why would you..."

"Picture it, you're me never been with a woman and there she is naked using all these fancy words. How could I not." Gendry said eyes still facing the stars.

Arya wanted to make a joke about men only thinking with their cocks, but stayed silent.

"She had me under her and there I was loving every moment of it when she starts tieing my wrists. And I'm so stupid I let her, not even putting up a fight."

"They took my blood Arya. She put leeches on my arm, on my chest, on my cock. They told me I was Robert Baratheon's bastard and that my blood was needed. A lot of good that blood has done me, I was better off before not knowing who my father was."

Arya saw tears forming in the sides of his eyes. She willed him to look at her.

"And then the threw me behind bars as if they were throwing out scraps from the meal before." at this he turned on his side to face her, still keeping the distance between them.

" I let her have that power over me. I gave her power because she was of noble blood... because she was a woman." He said disgusted with himself. " I was just this poor stupid boy who wasn't thinking, that let himself get taken advantage of, I had no power...no control.

"I won't let that happen again. He said almost growling "I'll kill who I want, I'll fuck who I want and how I want. I won't care about anyone"

Arya felt tears forming in her eyes as she heard him speaking like this. No she was the one who was filled with hate. He was the good one. The one who calmed her nightmares, the one who always reminded her there was still good.

She reached out tenderly pulling his body to her, his head in her chest as she caressed him the way he had done to her so many times before. She stroked his hair wishing this simple act could fix everything.

" I used to have nothing but names on a list." Arya began " And then I found you. And you weren't some comforting mother or a many faced man, but you were there. A stubborn bull headed boy that cared about me. Not because I was Arya Stark of Winterfell and not because I was a woman but just because I was just Arya."

She could feel his hands wrapping around her, stroking her back.

"Most of my family is dead, but I have a will to fight on, a will to be good and that's thanks to you." Arya continued on "Without you I might be dead or at least just a shell of a girl. With you I know my name and have hope that someday we can find happiness again. You've done that for me time and time again Gendry and I'll be here to do the same for you."

"There's nothing we can't overcome together."

 **Finally got around to updating. Loved reading the comments and I'm sorry to disappoint some of you (Wright) :(, I love them so much as a couple, but I don't it would ever be easy for them. Will hopefully get the next chapter uploaded soon. Again please share your thoughts in the comments! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arya awoke the next morning to still find Gendry in her arms. She had lost him for a bit but he was back, she knew it in her heart. She looked down at his sleeping figure and her stomach flipped. She thought about the day she would return to Winterfell and he by her side, but as what. The thought had never crossed her mind before, whenever she saw herself back home he was there with her, but what would he be to her. A knight? A blacksmith? A brother? She thought of Jon. She missed him the most and the thought of seeing him made her heart soar, but not in the same way it made her feel when she thought about never seeing Gendry again. With Gendry it was different, she shared everything with him and it was him that brought her peace by just sleeping next to her. She looked down surprised to find his blue eyes open, the cloudiness slowly disappearing from them.

"Good morning" he said not moving from their shared warmth. Just looking at her, hair mused and sleep still in her eyes he felt at peace. She had been right, with her he could find hope yet again.

She smiled down at the sight of his black hair sticking up at all ends. A sure sign he had slept well through the night.

His smiled seemed to fade quickly as realization drew on his face. He brought his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it nervously.

"Look Arya." He began "About last night I'm sorry if I scared you with..."

He had no time to react as Arya brought her fist swiftly down punching him hard on his jaw.

"What the seven hells was that for!" he said sitting up in pain.

"You stupid bull. When have we ever been sorry for telling each other anything" she said " Besides, if you start apologizing for anything that just means I have to start apologizing to you and we all know my list is twice as long"

" My apologizes M'lady" he said laughing " But you didn't have to punch so hard" Gendry said wincing as his hand rubbed his sore jaw

" Oh I'm sure we'll need a Maester to tend to such a wound." She said mockingly " Or perhaps I should kiss it to make it better."

She leaned down and placed her lips softly on his jawline. She lingered there a moment as her eyes closed.

They both froze and she quickly raised her face to see his had turned a bright shade of red.

What had possessed her to do that she thought. Wait was that something they didn't do? She wasn't sure. Her mind was clouded with thoughts but she would let none of it be known to him. Damn him for making this awkward.

"Now should I send for Maester or do you think you can survive the day." Sarcasm dripping from her voice as she quickly recovered.

Gendry just shook his head chuckling. Getting up to stretch. His own thoughts circling around his head.

Had she ever kissed him before? Was she just joking or did last night change anything. He shook his head if it's was not out of jest then it was pity and he preferred it to be the former. Nothing would change her feelings overnight and nothing would ever change the fact he was a bastard.

A _royal_ bastard. The thought crossed his mind. Did this change anything, would there even be the slightest chance he could be with Arya. Gendry chastised himself for even letting the thought cross his mind, even if it did change anything it didn't mean that Arya would want to be with him, especially after how he had been acting. He was a Baratheon through and through thinking with his cock rather than his head.

"Good Morning Arya, Gendry!" said a chipper voice.

Gendry looked up from the forest floor to see Ned standing above him , a bright smile illuminating his face.

"Ned!" Arya said brightly as she got up and moved closer to the pair.

"Lord Starfall" Gendry said in a low mocking voice.

Arya gave him a quick kick to the back of his shin and Gendry winced.

Ned, completly unaware as always, began telling the pair of his most recent adventure as Arya hung on every word. He might have not bathed with Arya, but Gendry could find another reason to resent him soon enough.

The trio headed over to the group, who were already busy with the days work ahead.

"And sounds like you've been having your own adventures, Aye Gendry." Ned said raising his eyebrows.

Well there was his reason.

Gendry just gave a grunt in response and Arya and Edric broke into laughter.

* * *

Gendry had remained in a sour mood all day. It seemed as though even though he tried to busy himself in his work. Ned was always close with Arya at his side hanging on every word eager to hear of his adventures.

Why she was even interested in hearing his stories was a mystery to him. Gendry had fixed his sword enough times to know that Ned knew absolutely nothing about handling a weapon.

Even as they gathered around the fire at night, Gendry busied himself with cooking the rabbits that Arya and Anguy had caught earlier. He had hoped to busy himself to avoid Ned, but was glad to see him nowhere insight, with Arya sitting with the other members of the Brotherhood.

Gendry couldn't hear their conversation, but knew they were discussing the rumors that Jon Snow was alive and had reclaimed Winterfell. It was the only thing Arya had managed to talk to him about all day.

"Whether the rumors are not true you'll be leaving soon enough to, lass." Lem stated.

"Of course not, why would I. " Arya said rolling her eyes.

"Why your long overdue for for marriage, should've been married years ago if your father was still alive.

"Jon would never...he would never make me. And no one else would dare." said Arya seething.

"Aye, I may not know the Jon Snow as well as you do, but any Lord with you as a bargaining chip could get any alliance in the Seven Kingdoms" said Lem winking at her.

Arya pretended to busy herself with polishing her didn't even blush at Lem's comment as he stomach lurched at the thought It was true Jon would never make her, but did that mean that he wouldn't want her to. Would a marriage protect more people than her sword ever could. All her life she vowed to remain unwed, but now that seemed... well, childish. She had always thought of Sansa to be the weaker of the two, willing to be traded into marriage and bare children for whatever house would prove the most beneficial. Arya on the other hand would fight and kill if necessary, but was was one body on a battlefield compared to hundreds of soldiers that would be loyal to the North through marriage.

Arya could feel the tears beginning to form behind her eyes. She pictured herself a wife of some old fat lord. He would make her trade in her tunics for dresses and sword for children. Everything she had survived had been for not if she would just be confined to a loveless marriage, forced to bear children like some prized cattle.

"Well the Lord's may not think marriage so advantageous when they are on the receiving end of my Needle." said Arya doing he best to hold back tears.

And with that the group burst into laughter, giving her the opportunity to slink off unnoticed.

As she walked through the forest at night she was glad the full moon lit her path, truly though she could have found her way even if she was blind.

She wanted nothing more than to be alone, but as she came upon the lake she found Ned practicing with his sword.

"Arya!" said Ned flustered to have been caught. " I was just ...ummm...practicing... because you know I'm not that good...and they all laugh" he said in a rush.

"It's alright" said Arya with a half smile "I won't tell"

"What not jokes, no offer to show me up" said Ned smiling. " Something must be wrong"

Her silence answered for her and Ned's smile fell.

What is it Arya? What's wrong?" said Ned.

They were by the lake and could hear owls hooting overhead. Despite Gendry's abhorance of the boy, Arya actually liked Ned. Maybe it was just because he bore her fathers name, but she trusted him.

Arya took a seat on a nearby log and blurted out all her tangled thoughts. She still tried to hold back tears, as she recounted the conversation with Lem.

It wasn't the same as talking with Gendry. With Gendry she didn't have to filter her thoughts. He knew her at her worst as she did him. When she was fire, he was ice. When his anger blinded him, she could see clearly for clashed as much as the complimented each other. But with Ned it was simpler, he always listened attentively and gave her practical advice, instead of thinking with his emotions.

When she reached the end of her rant, she let out a puff of air burying her face in her her hands.

Being a woman was miserable.

"Well I guess you're right." said Ned thoughtfully. "As a lady your of much more use as a bride than a solider."

Arya shot a glare at him.

"But a husband is of no use if you kill him" said Ned laughing, happy to see a slight smile upon Arya's lips.

" Let's just say I agree to marriage." said Arya " The what, I'm no good at pretending to be some lovesick maiden, how will pretend all my life, how can I lay with some old grimy lord?"

"How could I even bare to kiss him" she almost whispered.

" Are you telling me Arya Stark is afraid?!" said Ned teasingly "The woman who could best any man in the brotherhood, the woman who commands men twice her size to do her bidding...the woman who could have any man in the Seven Kingdoms she wanted in a minute.

Arya rolled her eyes at the comment. Only to find his purple eyes still trained on her. They were actually quiet beautiful.

Arya kept her eyes on him as she memorized his features. He had a strong jaw, fair skin and wavy blonde hair that any lady would swoon over. This made her even more miserable, Even if she weren't to be married off to some old husband, but a young handsome one it made no difference, it would be a loveless marriage and she would no longer be Arya Stark...could she live with that?

Arya brought her hand up to Ned's cheek. Her silver eyes gazing into his purple ones as she leaned in noticing his sharp intake of breath. As much as she talked and joked with the other men she was a maiden in every sense of the word and willed herself to lean even more into him.

He was too much a gentleman to continue her action, so she brought her lips to his.

His lips remained firm against hers as she tried to coax him along, grateful that the feeling so far had not been completely unpleasant.

She could hear him sigh as he parted his lips leaning into her as he began to reciprocate her actions.

Unlike Sansa she never wasted much time fantasizing about her first kiss, thankfully so because the stories had proven wrong. The world had not stopped around her the moment their lips met. It was just...nice.

Arya could feel his hand begin to slide down her side landing on her waist and wondered if he heard her gulp.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" shouted a voice.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone!**

 **So sorry about the long delay! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm going to start** **writing on Archive of Our Own as I like the format a bit better, but will finish this story on here. Be sure to look out for other stories on AO3 under the same username! As always comments are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter since I slacked off so much last month!**

SortofGuest: **Damn that was exactly what I was hoping to avoid! I don't like all the stories were Arya is portrayed as passive in any sense either. My intention was to make it seem like she had bigger problems than Gendry's "whoring around." and he needs to get his own sit together,but she'll always support her just goes to show I'm assuming to much. Appreciate the comment though, helps me grow as a writer!**

Wright **: Always love your comments! I like Ned too! He's just the vanilla good guy, but that's not a crime. Always hopes he settled down with someone as nice as him LOL!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

They stood there, fighting over Ned's unconscious body that lay between them.

"Well if he didn't force it and you didn't want to why did you bloody well let him." Gendry shouted, not noticing the bruise already forming on his knuckles.

He looked intimidating, standing at him full height, muscles bulging, hands still formed in fists. Never had anyone made Arya feel so small.

"I just thought I should get it over with." Arya shouted back. "If I'm gonna be married off to some random lord, might as well get used to it."

"So you thought let me just kiss Ned Dayne! Ned of all people!" Gendry roared back her.

"Sorry I didn't run it by you first! Let me get sit down and have a meal with every whore you decide to bed! When I deem one appropriate I'll make sure to let you know!" Arya snarled.

Great, the bull and the wolf fighting once more.

Gendry's shoulders fell and he groaned out loud. Partially in frustrated, the other part from knowing she was right.

As much as he wanted to tell her she was wrong he couldn't. It sickened him to think about the old lord who she would be betrothed to. How he would never love Arya for who she is, he would take her sword and breeches only to push her into gowns and needlework. The thought of some faceless man's hands on her, kissing her soft lips, eyes on her naked body was enough to make him sick. He was a hypocrite and a bastard. Couldn't he just be one, he thought angrily.

His anger was overshadowed by sorrow when he looked up at her. She looked so helpless. Her fists were still clenched at her side, but tears threatened to fall from her eyes at any moment. He had always protected her, but now what could he do.

Gendry recalled the first time he realized that he realized that his feelings for her went far beyond, just wanting to protect her.

 _" Are you stupid?" Hot Pie had laughed. " Fucking and raping ain't the same thing"_

 _"I know!" Shouted Arya " I just said the all men probably act the same once the get a woman naked. That's why I'll never take a lover"_

 _Arya crosses her arms over her growing chest._

 _Gendry winced at her last comment. Pity was not something one would usually associate with Arya Stark but at this moment he felt nothing but. This girl had been on the run for so much of her life and had seen things no child, no person should ever have. He knew because he had been there. He was there everytime a man had reached out to touch her forcefully, he was there when the other boys had shouted the things they would do to her if they got her alone and he had been there covering her ears every night in Harrenhal when the guards would choose a woman to rape each night. It was no wonder she was disgusted with men._

 _" It's not at all like that" Gendry spoke up. " Both men and women enjoy fucking. Sometimes it's even quiet tender."_

 _"Tender?! Gods Gendry sometimes I think your the woman. Anyway how would you know" Hot Pie laughed._

 _Gendry ignored the boy still focusing on Arya._

 _" One day you'll meet a man who will show you ..."_

 _" Well there's no man I trust enough to ever get close enough to try" said Arya angrily " We'll besides you and Hot Pie"_

 _" Yeah Arya maybe we could get in some practice together" said Hot Pie with a wide grin._

 _He howled when he received a simultaneous kick in the shins from Arya and slap on the head from Gendry._

 _"I was just joking" Hot Pie mumbled stroking the spot where Gendry had hit him._

 _" Well" said Arya standing up " I guess I'll just have to take learning into my own hands."_

 _And with that she walked off leaving the two boys as her words sunk in._

Gendry can remember how her words had echoed in his head all day and the mental images that followed. She had not been a child for quiet some time, but for her to talk so plainly he had finally realized it. He had fantasized the truth to her words may times in his dreams, but even now he wondered how true they were.

She was nine and ten and he knew that women had the same needs as men, but that wasn't the reason she chose to kiss Ned, was it?

If he hadn't knocked him out, Arya would have stopped it from going further, right?

The thought alone built up anger that could be directed no where else, but the still unconcious Ned.

"For fucks sake, help me will you!" said Arya as she removed her tunic, plunging it in the lake.

"What...Wait was are you? Gendry garbled out, as Arya remained in just her small clothes from the waist up.

Arya shot him a glare as the placed the cold damp shirt on Ned's forehead.

"He's fine" Gendry grunted. " I only punched him once."

"I'm not about to boost you're ego , by letting you know how much damage your fists can do" said Arya as she tried to keep a smirk from forming.

"Good!" Gendry thought. " At least she wouldn't slit his throat when the slept."

Arya continued to presse the damp shirt on his head before she chortled.

"I have no idea what I'm doing" she laughed. " Never found the need to help someone after a fight."

"Here let me" said Gendry smiling as he kneeled down next to her. " He'll come to any minute"

Silence fell between them.

" I didn't hear about the marriage" Gendry blurted our. " I mean I didn't hear all of what Lea was saying, I would have come after you sooner"

" And what? Been on the receiving end of my attempt at controlling my life instead of Ned" Arya grumbled.

"Well yeah." Gendry blushed. " I mean not like that, but you know we could talked."

"And what advice could you have offered" Arya questioned.

Gendry felt his throat go dry.

Ned began to groan a bit, as his eyes opened.

"Thank the Gods" Arya muttered.

"Arya?...Gendry.?.." Ned said as his eyes glazed over the pair. " What happend?"

"A stupid bull knocked you out" said Arya.

Ned's eyes shone as the memory of the feel of Arya's lips came flooding back to him.

"Look I'm sorry Ned , Arya explained everything" Gentry said hurriedly. " I just reacted."

" It's alright I would have done the same thing" said Ned wearily.

"No you wouldn't have " said Arya and Gendry simultaneously. He laughed and she shot him another glare

Ned tried to sit up, but found himself immediately pushed back by the duo.

"It's better if you lay for a while" Gendry said in a concerned voice.

He could hear Arya huff along side him as she continued to press the still damp shirt along his neck.

"Arya...your shirt.." Ned said as e gazed up at her.

Gendry immediately tugged off his own tunic. Handing it over to her.

"Don't even bother arguing with me" Gendry said gruffly. "Just put it on" he was not in the mood for arguing.

As if for the hundredth time that night she shot him a death glare as she out on his shirt that greatly overwhelmed her small figure.

He could think of no better picture than her standing there in his shirt.

It was never really fair. The fact that he could release his own self hate through sex, but she could not not. Hell's she couldn't eve kiss another man without him going to her defense. He had always thought in defense of her claim that ladies had as much rights as men, but there he was once again a walking deserved to have all the pleasures in the world and how he wished be could be the one to give her the greatest pleasure,but knew that could never happen. Was it fair then that he wish to deny her it from any other man.

They both still hovered over Ned, but instead her grey eyes focused on his blue one. The boy that lay between them seemed to disapear as it was just a girl and a boy once more

"I told you, that I wish there were no secrets between us. said Arya solemnly. " No matter what the rumors may be I wish to go home.

Gendry couldn't break his gaze from her own.

"As you wish M'lady." he said grimly " I will remain at your side as always"

"You know you don't have to Gendry" she said simultaneously as Ned let out another groan in pain.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth." Gendry said never breaking her gaze.


End file.
